


Slayers Gonna Slay

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Supernatural Crime Fighting Boyfriends [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Humor, Liam's mom's name is Jenna, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles, Derek, Laura, and Scott are hunting a group of vampires in the woods. Little do they know, they're not the only ones hunting the vampires.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Supernatural Crime Fighting Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991416
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Slayers Gonna Slay

**Author's Note:**

> A second part to my Supernatural Crime Fighting Boyfriends series. Two years after I said I was going to write it, but better late than never. This takes place after Derek The Vampire Slayer, and does have references to the fic, so that one should probably be read first.

It’s a dark night. The moon is barely visible through the cover of the clouds. But Stiles knows it’s full. Everyone always goes extra bonkers on a full moon. He doesn’t care what anyone says. He’s seen it.

“Have you seen anything?” Stiles whispers.

There’s a quiet “no” in his ear from Derek, before Laura and Scott offer up the same response.

“And we’re sure there were vampires here?” Stiles asks. “Because I don’t think…”

He hears a branch snap nearby and stills. “Are any of you close to me?”

“No,” Derek says. “Why? What’s going on?”

“Oh nothing,” Stiles says, trying to sound casual. “I just might have some company.”

“What?” Scott says, sounding worried. “Company? Like the vampires?”

“Possibly. I’m not sure. But I think I’m going to need to turn around and greet our guests.”

“Stiles, don’t interact!” Derek says.

Stiles rolls his eyes, despite the fact that Derek can’t see him. “I got this big guy.”

He spins around, pulling on his power, wanting to be ready. There’s nothing there, but he still hears movement. Taking a deep breath, he walks towards the noise. He tries his best to be quiet, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Which he is more than capable of, thank you Derek.

“Hello human,” a silky voice speaks from nearby. “Have you come to play?”

“Why do all of you always sound so creepy?” he asks, looking around. All he can see is trees and darkness. 

“We just like having a little fun,” another voice says, sounding closer.

“Uh huh. Sure. I’m sure it’s not fun for the people you’re killing though.”

“Oh they don’t feel anything,” the first vampire says.

“At least not in the end,” says the second.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Why don’t you just come out and face me?”

There’s movement, and suddenly the vampires are there, one in front of him and one behind. He turns to the side, trying to keep each of them in sight. 

“You can’t hurt us,” the first vampire says. 

“Yeah you’re just small and weak,” the second one says.

Stiles grins, “I might be human, but I’m not weak.”

The first vampire smiles condescendingly, “Of course you’re not, little one.”

“Stiles!” 

Derek’s calling for him nearby. Stiles knows better than to call back. He’s more than capable of handling these two himself. 

The vampires share a look, “Your friends are looking for you. Don’t you want them to come play?”

“Nah, I think we’re good the way we are,” Stiles tells them. “Besides I’m getting kind of bored.”

“Bored?” the first vampire questions. “How can you be bored knowing you’re going to die?”

“Because I’m not going to die,” Stiles tells them, letting his two stakes come into view. “You are.”

Before either of them can react, he’s letting the stakes fly through the air and right into their chests. He grins and calls them back to him. 

Derek comes running up to him a moment later.

“Took you long enough,” Stiles tells him. “I had to take care of our pair of vamps myself.”

“Pair?” Derek questions.

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “You know, like _two_ of them.”

Derek looks around, “Stiles, my mom told me there are four of them.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, “So this was…”

“A distraction,” Derek confirms.

“Mother fuck! So where are the other two?”

“Here,” a voice says from behind them. 

Stiles spins around to see another pair of vampires standing there. And they’re not alone. They each have someone held by the throat. One a woman, and the other a guy a little younger than Stiles.

“Let them go,” Derek says, baring his fangs.

One of the vampires laughs, “Do you think it will be that easy?”

“Yeah if we let them go, you’re just going to kill us,” the second vampire says.

“If you kill them we kill you,” Stiles tells them. “And if you make it out of here with them as hostages, we’ll find you and kill you. Either way, you’re both going to die. You might as well accept that.”

Derek sighs, “Really Stiles?”

“What? They should know their options.”

“You just told them there weren’t any,” he hisses. “What do you think that means?”

“It means they’re going to try and kill us anyway,” the woman says.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles tells her. “We’re going to get you out of this.”

“Oh I can get myself out of this. This isn’t exactly my first rodeo,” the woman says. “Now, Liam.”

Stiles sees both of them moving, and the next thing he knows, the vampires are on their backs. Neither one has a chance to get up again, before two stakes are coming down and piercing into their chests.

“What the hell?” Stiles says, looking at the two in shock. “Are you hunters?”

“We’re slayers,” the woman says. “I’m Jenna, and this is my son, Liam.”

“Wait…” Stiles says. “Liam? As in Theo’s Liam?”

The guy looks surprised, “You know Theo?”

“Yeah, he works at the bar I frequent and is one of my best friends,” Stiles says.

“And he’s part of our pack,” Derek tells him.

“You must be Derek then,” Jenna says. “I’ve heard a lot about you from your mother and sister.”

“You know my family?”

Jenna nods, “Yeah we go way back.”

“Speaking of your family,” Stiles says, looking around the forest. “Where are Laura and Scott?”

Derek frowns, “I haven’t heard them for a while. Not since I found you.”

“How much do you want to bet they just took off and left us to deal with all of this?”

“If it was just Scott, I’d say not likely. But Laura can be very convincing.” Derek turns his attention back to Jenna and Liam. "You two good?"

"I think we've got it," Jenna says. "These were the only ones we knew about being out here. So we just need to do some cleanup."

"We can help with that," Stiles offers. 

"By help you mean call Argent to clean up the mess," Derek says. 

Stiles grins, "Exactly. And then we can take our new friends out for a drink. If that's okay with them."

He looks to Jenna, who shrugs. "As long as there's wine, I'm in. Liam?"

Liam chews on his bottom lip, face thoughtful. "I don't know."

"Theo's working tonight," Derek tells him.

Liam's face changes instantly, from one of unease to excitement. "Okay. Yeah. That sounds good."

Jenna rolls her eyes fondly at her son. "You would say that."

"What? He's my friend. Of course I want to see him."

Jenna slings her arm around Liam's shoulders with a sigh. "I think we all know that's not true. But if you want to keep living in denial…"

"Mom…" Liam groans. 

"We'll meet you at the bar," Jenna tells them. "I think we all need to get cleaned up. Unless we're adding dirty and bloody to our fashion choices."

Stiles laughs, "That would certainly draw some attention."

"Something I'd rather avoid," Derek adds. He slips his hand into Stiles' with a smile. "I wouldn't mind a shower."

"And I wouldn't mind joining you for a shower," Stiles says with a wink.

Derek's hand tightens around his before he speaks lowly in his ear. "Behave."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"This is why no one wants to hang out with us," Derek sighs. 

Stiles frowns, "Plenty of people want to hang out with us. We're fun."

"Theo has said you two get pretty handsy," Liam chimes in. 

"Yeah well, what does Theo know?" Stiles mutters. 

Derek nudges his shoulder, "Play nice."

"I'm plenty nice," Stiles says. "Unless you don't want me to be," he adds with a wink. 

"Are you two even going to make it to the bar?" Liam asks, wrinkling his nose. 

And oh yeah, chemo signals. There's no telling what he's picking up on right now. 

"Oh course we are,” Stiles tells him. "We are capable of keeping our hands to ourselves."

Derek snorts, "Are you?"

"Of course I am!"

None of them look convinced. 

* * *

Stiles tries his best to keep his hands to himself. He does. But it's hard with all Derek's skin on display and just begging to be touched. 

So what if they wind up getting to the bar later than they planned. It's worth it. Especially with how content and relaxed Derek looks after. 

Their friends are all gathered at a table in the back. Even Theo, who must be taking his break. The reason why is clear from the way he's leaning into Liam and smiling as he talks. 

"There they are!" Laura calls, waving them over. "Took you long enough."

"Yes well some of us actually handled the vamps and got a little dirty," Derek says, sliding into the seat across from her. 

She reaches across the table and flicks his ear. "We had every faith that you could handle it."

"What if we hadn't?"

"You did, just like I knew you would," Laura says. 

"Thanks to Jenna and Liam," Derek says, smiling over at his new friends. "They took out the vamps like it was nothing."

"That's because Jenna is one of the best slayers in Beacon Hills," Theo says. "Hell, probably the world."

Jenna waves him off, "Oh stop."

"From what I saw tonight he's not wrong," Derek says. "You were amazing out there. Both of you."

"Well we wouldn't have done as well if Stiles hadn't handled the other two on his own," Jenna says. "He's very capable."

"Years of practice," Stiles says. 

"Maybe, but there are some things you can't learn," Jenna tells him. "Sometimes it's just natural talent, and I see that in you."

Derek squeezes his hand under the table and Stiles shoots him a grateful smile before addressing Jenna. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Stiles certainly is a wonder," Derek says. "Something I learned early on."

"You guys met here, right?" Liam asks. 

"That table right there," Derek says, nodding to a table nearby. "He brought me a drink."

"And helped him kick some vamp ass," Stiles adds.

"And the rest was history," Derek smiles and leans down for a kiss. One Stiles is all too happy to return. 

"Supernatural crime fighting boyfriends," Stiles grins.

"You're welcome," Theo says. "Since, you know, this all did start because of me."

"Yes thank you, Theo," Derek says. 

"If only you were that good at managing your own love life," Stiles teases. "Right Liam?"

Liam sputters, looking around the table with wide eyes. "Uhh… right?"

Laura cackles and pats him on the back, "Oh you two hopeless fools."

"Hey!"

"They're not wrong," Jenna says. 

"They are because Theo doesn't see me like that," he looks to Theo, who looks back in disbelief. "Right?"

"I need to get back to the bar," Theo says, getting to his feet. "I'll send more drinks over."

Liam watches him go with wide eyes, "Oh my God."

"Liam Dunbar, you better go after that man." Jenna shoves him lightly. "Go!"

Stiles watches him go to the bar. There's a lot of talking and hand waving before Theo is throwing the towel he's holding down, taking Liam's face in his hands, and kissing him. 

Across the table, Laura whistles. Derek shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips. 

"I'm glad we weren't that hopeless," Stiles says, turning to Derek.

"You probably would have been if you hadn't approached him first," Laura says. "Derek would have pined from afar for months, maybe years."

Derek throws a chip at her, which she easily catches with her mouth. "Stop."

"You can't tell me that's not true," Laura says. 

"Well then I guess I really should be thanking Theo for sending me over with that drink," Stiles says. "Right into the arms of my future partner."

"In business and in life," Derek says.

Stiles thinks of the building down the street, hidden to the human eye. But there for anyone that needs it. 

_Stilinski-Hale Supernatural Investigations._

Because Derek may have been right about supernatural crime fighting boyfriends being a little too long. He still calls them that in his head though. And maybe, if things keep going the way they are it'll change to supernatural crime fighting husbands. Now that's a name he can get behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
